thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Juste
“....Hehehe. I'm. Sorry, that was a mean joke wasn't it?” Juste is a Player from Week 11 and then Week 12 of The Reaper's Game. Professional rockstar with a major in being eren jaegar and minor in hope speeches Appearance At 17 years of age, Juste is 5 foot and 6 inches of lithe, schoolboy punk with a spike tattoo under one of his red, obviously contacted eyes. His hair’s black with strong blonde highlights and styled in a barely restrained spiky mop with two long strands of hair framing his face and a chaotic swirl in the back. Black slacks held up by three belts littered with metal decorations and junk and bound at the knees by one simple belt. And for the top a white dress shirt under a black vest left open and adorned with numerous pins on one side: smile pin, allusions to old artists, some veiled references so as not to step on copyright toes. Personality HE FLIPS HIS HAIR A LOT AND TRIES TO BE COOL BUT REALLY ISN'T THAT COOL BUT PEOPLE THINK HE'S COOL PROBABLY BECAUSE HE'S HOT AND SINGS LIKE A DREAM also he raps. why? for the chicks why else History Pre-Game part of an indie band until dying. have you ever white knighted so hard you just got killed? happened to him. true story. Week 11 TRIED TO BE COOL but lost his singing voice so that kinda fucked him up but being hopeful and determined let him make friends and even a kouhai as he tried to keep the party going forward. made it to day 6 before a Kin ganked him and Sun and though they put up a good fight Sun got wasted and he seven minutes later. left his final ripple with Daichi and Kogasa, and given a second chance to play by a wish from Koga-kun. best kouhai. Between W11 and W12 trained to be DA BES AROUND while staying at Ribbonshades and drinking his entire body's worth of green tea. carel and jean and usa were super cool and supportive and generally awesome friends and he appreciated them loads. didn't last. Week 12 lost all memories of friends so THAT KINDA SUCKED and meant he thought he was an awful person who hadn't impacted any lives and thought he'd gotten far only thanks to pity. managed to keep things together by focusing on the moment but when people started dropping slowly started cracking thanks to that and events of the week until Yasumu let slip his entry fee like a derp. turned out to be the boost he needed to push forward and managed to beat the GM but lost his partner and would've broken utterly if the return of his entry fee hadn't given him hope and reason to live. debated becoming a reaper to try and fix up the UG but thanks to input from horu yass usa and literally every person he asked about it (THAT'S A LOT TOO) saying "dO NOT DO THE THING" came back to life and now? Post Week 12 bitches. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Unlinked Sample Name Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *Sector Six is a Blazblue joke and also unfitting because there are only 5 members UNLESS SOMEONE GETS BROUGHT INTO THE FOLD *flips his hair a lot *lost the sun two weeks in a row *actually kind of a dick with a terrible sense of humor lol * Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 11 Category:Week 12